A Bright Darkness
by ErinnKarsonava
Summary: Complications begin to happen. Claire begins falling for the wrong people, and the wrong people begin to fall for Claire. Claire/Michael/Myrnin.
1. Chapter 1

''Where are you going, Claire?' Shane asked as she rushed downstairs, flinging her bag over her shoulder and stuffed in her mouth the remaining of the chilli Shane had made the day before.

''School,' she replied awkwardly, her mouth still filled with food.

''But it's a Saturday…'Shane said confused.

''Extra tuition''

''You need extra tuition?''

''It's _harder_ stuff, Shane.''

''And you have to learn this stuff at' he paused for a moment, checking his watch,' five thirty in the evening?'

'' Jeeze get off my case,' she snapped lightly, partly because she was tired, and partly because they had just broken up, and he refused to give her her own life. Shane held his hands up in the air as if he was being shot at,' Fine, fine. Note to self, don't piss off Claire,' he mumbled, still getting over the break-up, as he disappeared to the living-room. Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat, ''Michael?' she called.

''He's behind you!' a familiar voice drifted through the air.

''Hey, Michael. You ready?'' Claire asked, turning around to face him.

''Yup. Ready and raring to go. Come on,' he said, opening the door. He walked through the shadows to the car, with the heavily tinted windows and hopped in, shortly followed by Claire.

''I'll be in soon when the sun goes down,' Michael said as he pulled up outside the dark alley way.

''Sure, thanks,' Claire said getting out and made her way down. She took the opened portal and saw a youngish man sitting at the table, his head down and looking at a book, his longish curly dark hair pushed out of his face with his hand.

'' You are four minutes late, Claire. You do understand how I find this unacceptable with my…Condition?' he finished, looking up to her, his gaze making her slightly uncomfortable. Claire nodded, shifting her weight.

''I'm sorry, it's just I forgot to set my al-''

''I don't want to hear any excuses. We need to begin. Did you read the books I gave you?'He asked getting up from the desk and searched for his own copy. His skin was pale against the dim light, a feature of him obviously being a vampire.

''Yeah, I have them here. I was reading about how the c-''

''We are doing something else today.''

''What?''

''What context of something different do you not understand?'' Myrnin asked, turning and facing her.

''No I know, I was just surprised. That's all,' She said softly.

''Good, then. We don't have much time. Have you made any more of the crystals?''

''Yes, I have them here,' she replied, rummaging through her bag she set down on the floor, and handed him over the container of pinkish coloured crystals. Myrnin took the container and took a pinch of the crystals and ate them. He quickly put the lid back on and gave her the container again. He waited as Claire returned the crystals back to her bag. She straightened up and jumped as he was _very close to her, only about two feet away._

''Um, Myrnin?' Claire asked, slightly nervous.

''I'm still here, Claire,' he answered a silent question.

''Right so, um, are we going to continue with the lesson or…'she didn't finish, as Myrnin stepped right up close to her, and took her in his arms, tilting her head to the side, grabbing her hair lightly. Her heart pounded against her chest, ''W-what are you doing!' she exclaimed quietly.

''You smell delicious,'' Myrnin said his eyes looking like she was something to eat- which, technically, she was.

''D-don't do t-this, Myrnin. Please,' she begged, closing her eyes tight, hoping it was a dream and that it couldn't be happening.

Myrnin didn't say anything, his lips curling back slightly, and the corners of his mouth quirked up ever so slightly into a small smile, as he lowered his head down to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's breathing quickened, as she could feel Myrnin's curled hair brush against her cheek. Her heart raced a mile a minute and she felt it was going to break through her chest. Her nails dug into his arms, but she didn't struggle. She couldn't. She physically couldn't. Her brain had gone into panic mode as her thoughts whirred and sent out mixed messages to her limbs, which resulted in them going numb. If it hadn't been for Myrnin holding her, she would have fallen over.

Myrnin moved down and his lips touched her neck. They were cold and it sent a shiver down her spine, ''M-Myrnin. Please. I'm begging you. Please d-don't do this,'' She managed to whisper. A low, deep chuckle came from Myrnin. Claire kept her eyes shut. _I'm going to die, I really am going to die!_ She thought over, as that was all she could think. Myrnin's lips moved over her neck again. But he didn't bite down on her neck, instead he kissed it. Claire was slightly confused, but she probably thought that he was just teasing her, playing with his food like a cat before finally killing it.

He moved up along her neck, up to her jaw-line, planting small kisses.

''W-what are you doing!' Claire gasped, as she opened her eyes again, and she was looking right into Myrnin's dark, ebony black eyes.

' What does it look like I'm doing?' he replied quietly and kissed her cheek. He moved his head back but still held her in his arms. Having Myrnin hold her against his cold body, left goose bumps rise on her arms as she shivered.

''I'm not going to eat you, Claire,'' Myrnin said.

''Then what are you doing!'' Claire exclaimed trying to struggle free of his grasp, but he was holding her tight, with no chance of an escape.

''Don't bother trying to get free. You'll only hurt yourself.''

''_I'll hurt myself! You_ are the one who has me locked right up against yourself. Let me go!''

''No, Claire,'' Myrnin growled. It made Claire jump slightly and she automatically stopped struggling against him.

''I don't have much time. I don't want to hurt you when I …change. Please don't make this harder than what it needs to be.''

''Don't make _what_ harder, Myrnin? At first, you seemed to hate me, you always got irritated, sighed all the time as if I was some hopeless case!''

''I've never hated you, Claire. I've wanted to, I really did, but I couldn't,'' Myrnin whispered to her, looking down from her gaze. Claire frowned.

''What are you saying, Myrnin?''

Myrnin didn't answer her. Well, at least not with words anyway. He looked up again and held her gaze, his face looked soft, loosing the predator look he always seemed to have. Claire took a sharp breath in.

''No, Myrnin, you c-'' Claire began, but was cut off Myrnin crushed his cold lips against hers, he pulled her right in against him, one hand supporting the lower part of her back, the other at the nape of her neck, holding her up gently.

Claire hesitated. She couldn't believe what he was doing. She was so certain that he absolutely detested her. Myrnin always had snapped at her, he always sounded so, so…_Disappointed._ She was only human after all. She wasn't like his last five or whatever students. Some of them were vampires. How was she expected to be better than them? They had obviously had lived longer than her, had more experience. She cursed Amelie for setting her up for this. No, she cursed herself. Why did she have to accept to belong to Amelie? _Shane, Michael and Eve. That's why, _she answered herself silently. She wanted to make sure that they had protection.

She felt Myrnin's kiss grow hungrier, his hands tightening around her, but not so to hurt her. She couldn't think, but instinctively kissed him back. After a moment Myrnin pulled away very abruptly and his hands immediately dropped from around her. She frowned noticing a strange look painting his face. Claire turned around and saw why that look fell upon him.

''Michael,' she breathed softly

''What the _heck_ were you doing!'' Michael almost shouted at her.

''You aren't meant to be in here, Michael. You were meant to wait!'' Claire said helplessly, any attempt to take his thoughts off of what he had just seen, although she knew deep down, he would never forget.

''I know you just broke up with, Shane. But really, Claire. You don't have to go kissing every guy you set your eyes on. I can't believe you would do …this!' he said, waving his hand at Myrnin, who had retreated back to the cage at the back. He looked up and watched Claire. He could see hurt in her eyes, the hurt he had caused because _he_ had kissed _her._

Claire locked her gaze with Myrnin, then looked back toward Michael,'' I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have. Let's just go,' Claire said as she shoved her books back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder and headed back out through the alley way to the car, pulling Michael along.

Myrnin sat in his cage, stunned. He had obviously kissed her, but she took the blame, for something that wasn't her fault, and now she'd have to suffer because of that. Myrnin felt ashamed, but he soon forgo that as he changed, to the mad, raving vampire that Clair was scared of. He truly was a monster.

**Please review guys! If you have any ideas, tips or whatever please say! Thanks erinnxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Please keep them coming! :D**

Claire sat silently in the passenger seat. She had her head down, eyes watching he floor, and she gripped her bag. Michael had his eyes locked on the road, his hands digging into the steering wheel causing indentations in the leather. The sun had set and the streets were lit dimly with the odd street light. He had his foot pressing down on the gas nearly all the way. Claire checked her seat-belt was secure for a third time. Michael driving at this speed made her heart jump, especially as he swung around the corners.

''Michael, please, can you sl-'' Claire began

''WHAT, CLAIRE!' Michael hollered at her , as he turned his head to look at her, his face hard and his usually bright eyes were darkened with anger.

Claire sunk back into the seat, frightened,' N-nothing,' she said quickly

''GOOD! And DON'T TALK TO ME!' he shouted at her still. He sped up a little more, reaching nearly one hundred and twenty miles per hour. Claire kept her eyes on the rod ahead, closing them every so often as he over took any cars that were going way too slow for him-which was every car so far. Claire wondered why he was getting _so_ worked up about Myrnin and her. It wasn't as if she'd just broken up with him. If any, Shane should be like this if he found out. Which he wasn't going to. She had to make sure Michael wouldn't tell, but somehow, she didn't find that now was a good time to ask him.

Michael eventually swung the car into the drive of the Glass House, having to slam on the brakes to stop from crashing through the wall after driving way too fast. Clair winced and gasped lightly as the seatbelt cut her short from flying forward, and dug right into her waist and down her chest. Michael was already getting out of the car. He slammed the door behind him and Claire watched as he stormed into the house and slammed the front door too behind him, but ended up breaking it off it's hinges.

Claire grabbed her bag and got out, closing the door behind her. She slipped in past Michael, who was trying to calm down, as Shane came flying down the stairs and Eve came out of the kitchen.

''What in blue blazes is wrong, Michael?'' Eve asked as he was over beside him and hugged him gently Michael hesitated for a second, but then hugged her back,' I'm sorry, it's just…Something happened,' Michael replied as he looked to Claire, glaring at her. If looks could kill, Claire would definitely be dead.

''Thank you, Michael, really and truly. Now the door has to be fixed for a _fourth time this month_,'' Shane said, looking the door over and then the door frame where the wood was chipped and the remainder of the hinges were hanging from the force Michael used slamming the door.

Michael pulled away from a reluctant Eve and shrugged,' Sorry, I'll fix it this time,'' Michael said to Shane

''Yeah, you'll be paying for every bit of it too,' Shane snorted back to him. He dared a glance to Claire, who was in the corner hugging her bag. Claire looked up and caught Shane's gaze, but looked away just as quickly.

Shane sighed and looked back toward Michael and Eve, who were hugging again. HE left the three of them and disappeared back upstairs again. _Probably to play Zombies again_, Claire thought bitterly as she chucked her bag on the couch as she went upstairs to her bedroom and took out some books, re-reading the books Myrnin had given her. _Myrnin_, Claire thought. She couldn't understand why he had kissed her, or why she'd said she kissed him. She got side-tracked thinking about him, thinking about what he looked like, how she felt as he held her in his arms, how he'd kissed her….Claire snapped out of it as someone knocked on her door.

Claire groaned lightly getting up from her desk and opened it. Michael was leaning against the frame, then jumped up straight as she answered the knock, ' Um, hey, Claire,' he said, sounding nervous. Claire bit her lip and raised an eyebrow,' What do you want?'' she asked, trying to make her voice sound secure and steady, but instead it came out hoarse and more like a squeak. Claire cleared her throat and looked to Michael, looking blank.

'It's just, I'm sorry about earlier, in the car. I didn't mean to shout but, seriously, Claire what were…Can I come in?' Michael asked abruptly. Claire gave a slight nod and opened the door wider, standing out of his way, as he strode through. Claire closed the door and leaned against it. She waited for a moment, waiting for him to say something, but Michael looked to her, waiting for her to say something too,

'Michael, please you-'

'Claire, it's just-'

They both began to speak at the same time, then cut off,' You go first,' they both said simultaneously. Claire smiled slightly,' No, you say what you want to say first,'' she said.

'Just, what were you thinking? Myrnin, he is old, Claire and you know how he gets when he changes! I don't understand why you would do this,' Michael said, ending with a sigh.

Claire looked away and shrugged lightly,' I don't know either, Michael, but what _I_ don't understand is why _you_ got so worked up about it! If Shane found out-which he won't Michael 'cause you aren't going to tell him-he should be acting like …this! The way you are acting! You are always so understanding, Michael. You're like the big brother I never had!' Claire said, but she noticed him wince, just very slightly, when she mentioned 'big brother'. Michael looked down and didn't answer. After a moment he got up and left. Just left. It left Claire a little confused but she returned to working on her homework again.

**Ugh. Sorry guys for such a borrrriiinnnngggg chapter but hopefully the next one will be better. Again, please review (: x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really bored so I'm putting up another chapter today xP But, I REALLY want more reviews! Please, or Myrnin might magically go mad and kill himself, the glass house will be destroyed with Eve, Claire, Michael and Shane inside, and that Oliver rules Morganville! :O**

**If you don't want this to happen, REVIEW! XD**

Claire opened her eyes slowly. She was laying on her bed in her clothes with the duvet pulled over her. She lifted her head up and blinked, still tired. Three am the clock read. She looked over to her desk where she had books sprawled out, papers everywhere and pens and pencils laying about in a mess. ._I could have sworn I was working earlier_ Claire thought. She clearly remembered re-reading passages, making notes, feeling her eyelids droop, then, all of a sudden she was in her bed. She got up and stretched. Her throat was dry and she had an odd taste in her mouth.

She yawned and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed her bag from the couch where she'd left it earlier. She heard a quiet ringing sound coming from her bag. She rummaged threw it and found her phone ringing,' Who the heck is calling me!' she murmured to herself as she flipped the silver mobile open and answered it.

''Hello?' she said quietly, she didn't want to wake the others. She could hear rustling of papers and footsteps clacking along a hard, stone(which it sounded like) floor.

''Um, hello?' Claire repeated a little irritated. If this was someone prank calling her…

''Hello. Claire?' a familiar voice asked. Claire frowned slightly to herself. She knew that voice.

''yeah, yeah this is Claire. I'm sorry, but who is this?' she asked, as she checked her phone screen quickly as unknown came up. She quickly put the phone back to her ear to listen once again,

''Oh, sorry, Claire. I really hate this technological stuff. I've got another one of these phone gadgets. I remember when it was good old pen and paper, or, by mouth or actually visiting the person face to face. Far more mannerly, unlike this phone-calling and Skype…Skype, is it called that? Vi-de-o calling I believe? Yes, yes, well. Again, I am getting side-tracked. It's me, Claire. Myrnin,'' He eventually replied.

Claire froze and her breath was caught in her throat. She made a little croak and cleared her throat,' I'm sorry, Myrnin, but I don't see why it is important for you to be ringing me at this time,' she said, her voice sounding steadier and sounded like she had more authority than she expected.

Myrnin was silent on the other end for a few seconds, then spoke,' I need to see you, Claire. Please. It's important,,'' He replied. Claire thought about it, leaving him lingering for an answer from her.

''But it's after dark, Myrnin. It's not safe. It's not like you-''

''Have a car? Of course I do, Claire. Do not be so daft. Just because I always seem to be in that room does not mean one does not have a life outside of it. I also happen to be able to keep up with some of this new technology. It really does have me fascinated. But, yes, any way, would you please come? I'll pick you up, but not right outside the Glass House-''

''How do you know where I live?''

''Again, Claire. I like research on my students.''

''Oh, right,'' Claire said, doubt weaving through her words.

''Fine, I'll come. I'll walk down to the alley beside that old warehouse place. Is that far enough? Because I really don't want to be walking down on my own.''

''Yes, yes that's perfect. Kay, I shall meet you there in about five minutes. Is that enough time?''

''Yeah, that's fine. See you then.''

''All right, Claire. Please be careful. Goodbye for now.'' Myrnin said, then he hung up. Claire flipped her mobile down, then threw it back in her bag.

''I'm attending your funeral then I guess?'' a voice from behind her said. Claire screamed lightly and jumped then turned around.

''Dear gawd! Michael! Do NOT scare me like that!' she whispered furiously at him.

Michael glared at her slightly, arms crossed. _He really should not be wearing that top! _Claire thought, as she noticed is muscles through the slightly tight top as he folded his arms, the way his hair looked so cute all messed up from lying in bed, the striking bright colour of his eyes, the structure of his face-

''Claire! Are you even listening to me!' Michael whisper-shouted to her.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm just getting drink.''

''No you're not. You're planning to go out. In the dark.''

''So what, Michael? I have my own life you know!''

''I'm not letting you go out by yourself to get hurt, and then feeling guilty and knowing that I could have stopped you!''

''Michael, I'm not a kid-''

''You're sixteen, Claire. That hardly passes as an adult.''

''_Nearly seventeen!_ Any way, Myrnin is meeting me and he'd even said…'' She trailed off as Michael's whole body froze and tightened, into what seemed like anger.

''_Myrnin? MYRNIN! _Claire, are you out of your fucking mind!' Michael said, his voice raised even more.

''Ssssh for goodness sake, Michael! I am my own person! Now, goodbye!' she said to him, with a tone of finality as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag. She closed the door quietly cutting off his protests. She quickly ran down the street, a little thankful she had fallen asleep in her clothes, but giving off about how wrinkled they were. She slowed and waited outside the large warehouse.

A few cars passed by and so did a few people- humans or vampires she couldn't tell- until eventually a dark, sleek Mustang slowed and pulled over. Claire hesitated for a moment, but then the door open, and she saw Myrnin leaning over the passenger seat, with a small smile on his pale face.

Claire quickly got into the front and looked to him for a moment then out the window, then closed the door,' You better have a good excuse for this, Myrnin.'' Claire said slightly bitterly.

Myrnin nodded,' Of course I do. Otherwise I would not be calling at three fifteen in the morning'' He said with a smile, but this time it was slightly charming and enticed Claire a little, but she looked away.

''I need to stop off and visit Amelie for a minute or two. Is that quite all right? 'he asked as Myrnin drove off. Claire didn't recognize the streets in the dim light coming from the lamps. Thank gawd he didn't drive as fast as Michael.

''Yeah, that's fine,'' She replied.

''All right. Thank you. Then I will take you to where I called you for,'' Myrnin said. Claire nodded slightly.

Myrnin had already parked the car and had disappeared from site into some building which Claire couldn't see properly. She sunk further into the seat waiting for him to come back. A little glint of white no the floor caught her eye. She frowned lightly then reached over and picked it up. It was a piece of paper, which seemed to be ripped out off a book or something. She un-folded the crumpled paper and read what it said. She noticed it as Myrnin's hand-writing.

_**I do not know if this is such a good idea. He told me to seduce her, get her to think I loved her. He said he would be pleased about it. I hope I have achieved that. I still have to get her to now come with me to that house. Then he has his uses for her. He needs her he said. Claire. Poor little Claire. But, I hope**_

_**The writing ended there. Clair clasped her mouth and held the paper, her hand shaking slightly.**_

''_**Claire?'' A voice called. Myrnin. He was getting into the car and noticed her expression.**_

''_**You bastard,'' she spat at him, and got out of the car and walked down into the darkness.**_


	5. Author Note

Author Note:

**Right I am SO sorry. I have not updated in YONKS but I've got math mocks and then assessments every single dy for HE! So I have been busy and I am SO sorry again, but as soon as can the REAL Chapter 5 will be coming up soon(and chapter two in ma uther story shall be uppeth soon ) Again, sorry guys!**

**Loveyahs!**

**Erinn xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY! I had MAJOR writer's block! I know, but exams are over now, thank god! Anyway, here is a very long awaited chapter and I am sorry it took so LONG! And I will try and update quicker than that…But I'm aiming for long chapters now(Well longer) so here it is! **

**And I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!**

**Don't own Morganville Vampires! Belongs to Rachel Caine!**

Claire couldn't believe it. He was using her. She slammed the car door as she got out and broke into a jog, clutching her books, as tears threatened to spill, and a few succeeded in escaping. She thought that she had had a …'Connection' so to speak. But obviously it was fake. Fake. _Fake._ Claire continued to jog on. She knew it was dangerous to be out in Morganville. By herself. At night. In the dark. She had protection though, yet she still couldn't help but feel wary. A group of vampires were lounging around outside the bar, eying up Claire.

She kept her hair down, her long, silky tresses creating a mask as she averted her gaze, keeping it low, but couldn't resist a few glances up to them. The red haired one (which looked oddly like Sam) stepped forward and began to follow behind her.

_He just happens to be going my way, he just happens to be going my way_, Claire repeated to herself, as she then sped up into a full sprint. She heard a stereotypical cackle from behind her, and she glanced over. The red haired vampire was following her. He sped up and stopped in front of Claire, which made her freeze to the spot abruptly. The vampire grinned,' Hello, Claire,' he slurred lightly. He was…Drunk? He continued to grin and he circled her, like a predator circled its prey, teasing her. She hugged herself and kept her face down, 'H-hello, I'm sorry but I have to go,' she said, in her strongest voice she could manage and pushed past him but his hand snapped out and grabbed her by the arm.

'Tut, tut. That's very rude, Claire. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ezekiel' he said and stopped in front of her. Claire kept her gaze to the ground. _Jeez what a name for a vampire,_ Claire thought.

Ezekiel's hand snaked up her arm and to her cheek. Claire snapped her head away from him and tried to punch him best in the face, which for a second shocked him as she sprinted down the road. She was near the house…She was so close. A snarl erupted from behind her and she pushed herself best she could, but she was getting tired.

Ezekiel growled and leapt in front of her, 'Hello, _little bitch,' _he growled at her with an angered expression crossing his face. He snarled and grabbed her by the neck and forced her neck to the side. His fangs extended and pressed against her skin. He grinned and pushed into her skin. Claire screamed out and tried to break free but she couldn't as he was (obviously) stronger than her. Was he stupid? She had protection!

Claire could feel her attempts become feeble and weakened and she gave up. She felt like the life was being drained out of her. He pulled out at the last minute and set her down against the floor. He grinned looking down at her. Claire could just about open her eyes as she watched the grin on Ezekiel's face fade and turn to fear then pain and he fell to his side, a large dark patch began to seep through his top- blood.

Claire attempted to keep her eyes open and she could see an outline of a figure. She blinked and her sight focused clearly for a few moments and she caught sight of a girl with a curvy figure, and short, bright red hair which looked like it was on fire. She had a pale glow to her skin and had strikingly blue eyes. She stood over Claire and the howling Ezekiel and she pulled out a stake from his back.

The girl bent down on her honkers and leaned in to Claire, studying her face. Claire tried and tried to keep her eyes open but failed, as they fell heavy and she gave into the darkness.

0o0o0o

**(okay, using some POV, generally don't like doing this and haven't done it on here before, but I shall try…Just a little warning to my suckiness. ;D )**

_Myrnin POV:_

_She left me. She needs time to cool off, _I think to myself, as I stay seated in the car._ I will give her sometime-she'll come around. Taking she will turn up for our next meet. She will be alright out there…In the dark…Alone…She has protection,_ I continue to reassure myself. I sigh and start the car, studying the piece of paper. _It is my writing but…What is up with my a's I don't write like that…That's…Oh in the name of science! I am going to personally slaughter that incompetent child!, _I say into myself. _I'll take care of him later_, I make a note in my mind and I head off back to the lab.

_Shane's POV: _

_Life. What is the frickin' point of it! Life is just…So…So…Exactly! That's it! So…empty! I can't even find words to explain it except…empty. Without her. I need Claire. I still can't understand why we broke up. I can't think straight any longer. She was the one that broke up with me. Just because I got a little over reacted with Claire being at Myrnin's so often and so many times a week ( and even sometimes she made more than one trip to his lab in one day) and I had had enough. She didn't believe (and still doesn't) I was genuinely worried for her because Myrnin was a crazed vampire. _

_But, that's the question. Was it that reason? Was is because I was wary of Myrnin and what he is capable of? Or was it something else? _

_I still can't convince myself that I did care about her being hurt. That it wasn't something as pitiful as jealousy or envy of how much time Myrnin had to spend with Claire. _

I stopped thinking about Claire and Myrnin, and I returned my focusing to kicking some zombie butt that was plastered across the screen. I was getting better. Forget that, I was the _best._ A knock on the door distracted me and I sighed, putting the game on pause.

Michael wasn't going to answer since he was glued to Eve and Eve was, well, asleep. Which lead me to another train of thoughts-What the heck was I doing up at this time! It only seemed like maybe an hour ago I sat down and put on the zombies game. Time flies when you have a lot to think about it.

I made my way downstairs slowly and opened the door. It was Claire and some girl…

_Third Person:_

Shane was frozen at the door as his eyes scanned over the unconscious Claire in the arms of a girl with fiery red hair. Her hair was matted and coated in red, as was the area around her neck. Shane's gaze hovered around her neck. She was bitten.

'What. Happened?' Shane said through gritted teeth, obviously trying to contain his anger.

The girl with the fiery red haired shrugged lightly, ' Just, she was stupid enough to be out during the night, by herself may I add,' she replied matter-of-factly, and with a tone to her voice that made Shane even more agitated.

'She was bit by a frickin' vampire! She _had protection!_' Shane tried to emphasise and stepped forward, awkwardly taking the still quite certainly, unconscious Claire from her, in an almost protective manner.

'And who are you!' Shane snapped at her turning and moving over to the couch, where he gently set Claire down, and draped a blanket over her.

The girl with the fiery hair cleared her throat, 'Perhaps if I could get in I would answer questions,' she said, folding her arms and arching an eyebrow suggestively at him.

Shane sighed, 'Fine, I'll be back' he grunted and made his way upstairs as fast as he could without making a noise. He stopped outside Michael and Eve's bedroom door.

'Michael! Get your vamp butt downstairs now! I need you to invite someone in!' Shane hissed furiously, quietly enough so not to wake Eve, yet loud enough for Michael's vampire senses to pick up.

Shane flew downstairs before he caught sight of Michael and grabbed the first aid kit. He sat down next to Claire and cleaned her up as best as he could, removing her top (-well hey, she was unconscious and she was hurt, she wouldn't mind some of her clothing being removed-) and bandaged her up, cleaning her wounds.

Michael appeared just after Shane, but a look of pain and restraint crossed his face-obviously because of the bloody clothing, 'Just come in,' he said quickly to the girl, his hand covering his mouth and nose, 'I can't stay long,' he added jerking his head toward Claire.

Shane just glared at Michael,' Sure it wasn't you that wanted a little fresh meat?' Shane muttered bitterly, which resulted in some serious glares( which were masking hurt) from Michael.

'Who are you?' Michael asked the girl, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Je m'appelle Jessica,' she replied, still grinning. Now her accent was very distinct in her feeble attempt at a French accent- definitely Irish.

' I haven't seen you around before-did you move?' Shane continued the 'interrogation' of the strange yet enticing girl.

Jessica nodded, 'Yup. Moved a few days ago. Needed somewhere with a bit more…Oomph!' she said dramatically, making hand gestures, 'You're cute too,' she said pointing to Michael, ' don't see many lookers like you in Ireland' she continued, taking a good long gawk around the house.

Michael felt like he was blushing and he coughed to break the awkward silence, and in attempt to stop Shane's stifled laughter. This girl had some confidence. No doubt about it.

'And back to my point about Claire's protection- she shouldn't have been attacked!' Shane exclaimed was he had calmed down from Jessica's previous comment.

Jessica shrugged, ' You should know by now not all vamps comply- you know what the say, 'rules were meant to be broken ' ,'she said creating air quotations, 'Nice house ya got,' she commented, walking around a bit.

'Can you tell us what happened?' Michael quizzed, meaning what had happened to Claire.

'Yeah, this chick got in some fight with some guy, definitely vamp, looked bout twenty-five or so, longish brown curly hair. She stormed off after calling him some names then bam! Got attacked by some vamp. Took care of him though,' she said taking a seat on the armchair opposite the couch Claire was placed on.

'You killed him!' Michael exclaimed.

'Course I didn't. What do you take me for? I just simply…injured him momentarily' Jessica retorted glaring at him slightly.

'Amelie's going to pay you a visit' Shane said matter-of-factly, still keeping a close eye on Michael and Claire.

'Ah well, there isn't nothing she can do 'bout what happened. What happened has happened. No way is anyone going to change the past,' Jessica said in a casual tone.

'Except suffer the wrath of Amelie!' Michael exclaimed, ' She's going to murder you for attacking a vampire!'

'Nah, she'll get over it,' Jessica said.

' In about a billion years!'

'Ooo, sleeping beauty is awaking,' Jessica said quickly changing the subject and pointing to Claire.

Claire's eyelids twitched, then fluttered open.

'Claire, Claire baby? C'mon! You'll be okay!' Shane said to her in hushed tones, holding her hand.

Claire moaned and opened her eyes fully, ' Shane…?' she whispered, ' What happened!' she exclaimed sitting bolt upright then regretting it as pain shot through her, yet remained sitting.

'You were attacked by a vampire, but, Jessica,' Michael answered her question, kneeling down next to her, and pointed to Jessica,' well, saved you really' he stated, which resulted in a grin from Jessica.

'Oh right…Oww…'she moaned closing her eyes and tipping her head back, exposing her neck which was beginning to bleed again.

'Great job there, Genius,' Jessica said to Shane sarcastically, yet all three humans (four counting the Eve in deep slumber upstairs-how can she sleep through all this talking and commotion?-) went unaware of Michael's expression, how he licked his lips and how his nose twitched. He was so, '…Hungry' he whispered and stood up, his sharp canines extended.

'Shit!' Jessica exclaimed, 'Shane he's going to attack her!'

Shane's eyes widened, 'Michael!' he shouted at him(which definitely had to wake Eve) and jumped up in front of him, as Michael lunged forward.

**Phew! It's longer! Mwuhahaha! Well, hope it's okay after the long await…Kinda little drabble toward the end with Jessica/Michael/Shane. Ooo and POV's=pretty bad but eh, won't be doing them much. I know Myrnin's POV was a little short but it's just for now.**

**Anyway. Please review! Let's make a deal- more reviews= quick updates with no delays. Sound good? So maybe 7 tiny reviews and next chapter up? **

**Tiny cliffy ;D Nothing major. **

**Erinn xx**


End file.
